


Love?

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Story, M/M, can't live with them, can't live without them, wondering if it's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem I had in mind for these two pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love?

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

You disturb my natural emotions   
You make me feel like dirt   
And I’m hurt   
And if I start a commotion   
I’ll only end up losing you   
And that’s worse

Ever fallen in love with someone   
Ever fallen in love   
In love with someone   
Ever fallen in love   
In love with someone   
You shouldn’t’ve fallen in love with

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

You disturb my natural emotions   
You make me feel like dirt   
And I’m hurt   
And if I start a commotion   
I’ll only end up losing you   
And that’s worse

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got  
One less problem without you 

Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy  
Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy

Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you!

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love   
True love

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it?

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got  
One less problem without you 

Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you!


End file.
